Field of Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, enlargement and light weight of a display device have been accelerated. Also, a thickness of the display device has been gradually thinned in accordance with miniaturization of parts. With this trend, a wall-hanging type TV has been popularized. Also, an enlarged display device has detected an input of a user, and has performed an operation on the basis of the detected input. This interactive enlarged display device may be used as a device that interacts with a user in various places such as an exhibition center, a theater, a fashion store, an information desk, a restaurant, a hotel lobby, and a gallery. Also, it seems that the trend towards enlargement and light weight of the display device will continue in the future. Accordingly, it seems that use of an enlarged display which is interactive with a user will be increased rapidly.
The enlarged display device may be used by a plurality of users. In more detail, the enlarged display device may have a size enough to be used by a plurality of users. At this time, the display device used by a plurality of users needs to identify use regions for the respective users from each other. Also, it is required to restrict or identify some use regions of the enlarged display device by considering features of the users or features of a public region. Accordingly, the need of a method for identifying and controlling use regions among a plurality of users in an enlarged display device has been required.